User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Vinyl Scratch and Octavia vs Lyra and Bon Bon
Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! LYRA AND BON BON! VS! VINYL AND OCTAVIA! BEGIN! Vinyl Scratch: Actually, if you don’t mind I’d prefer DJ Pon3, But, regardless, we’re still gonna whoop these ponies. Octavia: Lyra, lay off the hands, you know they don’t exist, and it’s even more ridiculous than the so-called “brofist”. Vinyl: I make millions, everyone wants to hear my new song, Now I if I checked, you guys bought my new album, Octavia: Lyra, the only personality YOU have is HANDS, We are better in every way, and have the better fans. Lyra: Shut up about the hand joke! it gets made mad. I mean, I hate the fad. And, Vinyl’s music is sad! Bon Bon: My cutie mark is candy, and I’m gonna go on a Sugar Rush! Just so you know, I’ll make your blood gush! Lyra: But really, wouldn’t you agree that hooves are quite boring?, (Vinyl and Octavia: No!) Bon Bon: Well shut up you two, We’ll leave you soaring Nopony likes dubstep or classical, Lyra: So just quit! You two aren’t even worth a single bit. Vinyl: You two have barely any character, just get out!, Octavia: All your talk about hands, MAKE ME WANNA SHOUT! Vinyl: I had saw you shopping at the lame-Kart, Octavia: And be lucky we gave you about 25 seconds to start! Bon Bon: We may have flanks, but you can kiss my ass. Lyra: As a matter of fact, I could make hands by cutting these mares in HALF! Bon Bon: I could break Vinyl’s records to make her have a heart attack, Lyra and Bon Bon: NOW LET’S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY DON’T FIGHT BACK! Octavia: Stop screaming, and the talk about killing with your hands, Vinyl: No need to rage over gay jokes, but you’re gay, and we’re Octavia: Grand. Lyra: Stupid shippers! And you’re stupid, I’ve made a calculation! Bon Bon: What is it? Lyra: We have 1000% percent chance to beat these abominations! Octavia: Lyra, I admit, you’ve got decent rhymes, But you simply lack the hands all the time. Lyra: Why, thank you! But you’d have to admit, You suck! Like the way you play, and the way you spit! Vinyl: Don’t they make you GAG with their apologies?, I can say your name sounds like a nursery rhyme anytime I please! Bon Bon: Don’t get too rough Vinyl, ‘cause your “Rainbow Dash” is showing, And the color of my roommate is green, it’s glowing. ? and ?: What’s THIS? Derpy Hooves: It’s Derpy! Showing you craziness you won’t believe!, Doctor Whooves: And the Doctor! But you can call me anything you please. Derpy: Lyra and Bon Bon? When did they come around? All I know as of know is YOUR GOING DOWN! Doctor Whooves: Vinyl and Octavi, your not wasting timey, If you’d practice your rhymes, and get better at rhyming! Derpy: The most silliest pony in town signing out to say this, If you all get out of MLP:FIM, Derpy & Doctor: YOU WON’T BE MISSED! WHO WON? WHO’S NE-- Vinyl Scratch: Wait really? We can’t rap back?! Announcer: Uhh… well… that’s not how it works… Octavia: I think it should be fair. Announcer: *sighs* Fine. *plays Derpy’s and Doctor Who’s beat* Vinyl Scratch: Yo yo, you two should just go away Octavia: Cause we know how to get money, and how to play, Vinyl: I think Derpy went flying too much and got hit in the head! Octavia: And the Doctor decided to get his PhD, but became a psycho instead! Lyra: How does a police box time travel? Also, do you work for the cops? Bon Bon: I bet you used your time machine to find out you lost! I’ll throw candy in your face, make Derpy go insane! Lyra: Then she’ll make you reincarnate into a pony with no mane! Doctor: I am a doctor in a different way, about time Speaking of time, I was passing the time ignoring your terrible rhymes. Derpy: You guys are mean like those ruffians, Now if you excuse me, I’m gonna eat some MUFFINS! Bon Bon: Shove those muffins up your flank Derpy, Lyra: Because you are nothing but a retarded pony! Doctor: Whoa. Derpy: I MAY BE SLOW, BUT YOU GUYS ARE FRAGILE AS GLASS, I SAVED LIVES, SO KISS MY ASS! Vinyl: U MAD BRO? You snitch? Octavia: Alright.. fine… Vinyl: BASE CANNON! BIT- WHO WON!? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC… *wubwubwub* RAP BATTLES OF… R-R-R…. RANDOMNESS! Category:Blog posts